


In the Moment

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We go inside Aomine’s head as he and Kagami make love for the first time and it doesn't go quite how he anticipated. A Kagami x Aomine fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For all my friends who keep asking for Kagami x Aomine instead of Aomine x Kagami.

 

The moment was surreal—surreal, unreal, and totally completely no way in hell  _real_. Yet Aomine knew, knew with absolute certainty, that this whatever the hell real moment would stay with him in bright, vivid, blinding technicolor for the rest of his life. The moment when maybe and possible and okay-can-I-do-this became hell yes and  _oh god!_  at the same time.

 

Only, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. In the months leading up to the hell yes and oh god, he’d wavered. Because he liked boobs. And, let’s be honest, who didn’t like boobs? Boobs that you could squeeze and plump and bury your face between. Heaven on earth, in his opinion, lay in a pair of perfect, rosy-nippled tits. Tits that Kagami in no way possessed.

 

Sure, if he squinted hard enough, Kagami’s nipples were sort of pink. Not rosy, not plump, but kind of pink. Not a lot to work with, but Aomine had decided to bear it, because he liked Kagami.

 

Kagami who lit up like a Christmas tree when Aomine asked him to play one-on-one. Kagami who had that red-head’s temper, dishing Aomine’s crap right back at him. Kagami who stole his breath, his gaze, his heart.

 

It was new and weird, exhilarating and frightening, all without a boob in sight. So, there Aomine was, preparing to forgo the wonders of boob _dom_ , all for Kagami’s sake, and it was mostly okay because he had assumed, assumed he would at least get the driver’s seat.

 

Instead, he got the shaft. A hard, scorching, impossibly thick, latex-covered shaft that burned and stretched and hurt goddamnit, but also kept rubbing against that spot, that place, that tiny knot of nerves. Rubbing and rubbing, and how could something like that, something big and veiny, something he had dangling between his own thighs, how could that thing, Kagami’s thing, rubbing and rubbing, how could it make his toes curls, his eyes roll back, his body jerk and heave and scream in pleasure?

 

Aomine didn’t understand it, any of it, because he was supposed to be in charge. He was Aomine  _fucking_  Daiki and he should be on top, and he was, only he wasn’t. 

 

Yeah, he was looking down into glittering red eyes, riding and grinding, but it was Kagami’s fingers digging into his hips. Kagami’s hands pushing him up, pulling him down. Kagami’s dick sliding in and out of his body.

 

His own hands he placed on Kagami’s stomach, but they slid on the slick, taut skin. Kagami was sweating. Sweating and groaning and making all of these sexy, little sounds each time he pushed deep. Aomine hadn’t known Kagami could sound like that, hadn’t thought it would be so hot to see the redhead lying there, skin damp, hair damp, mouth opened around these erotic sounds that went straight to Aomine’s dick.

 

Since he couldn’t brace himself against Kagami’s stomach, he leaned forward, dropping his elbows on either side of Kagami’s face. Suddenly, they were nose to nose, and those kinky sounds were ghosting across his lips from Kagami’s lips, and damn if he didn’t want to cum right then.

 

It still, hurt, it still burned, it still felt like he had a telephone poll shoved up his ass, but the pleasure was coming faster, fiercer. He started moving on his own, thrusting back, over and over, which caused his cock to rub against Kagami’s flat belly. The friction, in his butt, on his dick, it was intense and a moan settled in his own throat.

 

Kagami swallowed the moan with a wild, somewhat sloppy, kiss, moving his hands to Aomine’s head.

 

“Aomine.” It did things to him to hear his name spoken in such a passion-roughened voice. Kagami’s voice was always rough, a bit deeper than his, but now it had taken on a guttural note. Aomine shivered.

 

They moved together, in sync here just like they were on the court. He had known they would be. When he hadn’t been freaking out about liking a guy, he had known they would be good together. Two fit, competitive athletes with the stamina of beasts.Though, it had never occurred to him that he’d be the  _penetratee_  instead of the  _penetrator_.

 

What a blow to his pride.

 

They’d been laughing, goofing off as they often did, then he’d looked at Kagami and Kagami had looked at him, and just like that they were tangled in each other’s arms, kissing like they were drowning and the other was their sole source of life-giving air.

 

Kissing led to touching. Touching led to stripping. Stripping led to the bedroom, where Aomine had jumped Kagami, but it hadn’t lasted long until Kagami reversed their positions. The protest had died on his lips a second later because Kagami’s hot, wet mouth had found his dick. The guy was a natural cock-sucker. To Aomine’s shame, he lost it in just about three minutes.

 

While he lay there, dazed and boneless, Kagami had found a condom, found some kind of lube, and proceeded to go to town on Aomine’s ass. The postcoital bliss faded, but it was too late to complain. He was being well and truly fucked.

 

At least Kagami had maneuvered him on top. A small balm to Aomine’s pride.

 

“Aomine. Need to cum.” Kagami hissed the words through gritted teeth. His hips undulated, losing the rhythm they had before.

 

Aomine fisted his hands in the sheets beside Kagami’s head. “Me, too.”

 

He was surprised at how uneven, how gravelly his own voice sounded.

 

Kagami’s arms wrapped around his back, fingers tightening around his shoulders, and his vision blurred. Not that he was crying or anything. He was Aomine fucking Daiki, remember? It must be sweat running into his eyes, making them sting.

 

And then it was all rocking and thrusting and groaning. The heat built and built and built until the dam inside him broke. It wasn’t a tiny pop, wasn’t a small release. It was a freaking tidal wave, rolling over him, through him.

 

He wanted to scream, needed to scream, but Aomine  _never_  screamed. Burying his face against Kagami, he bit down, muffling the sound, pouring all the heat and lust and love he felt right in that moment into the muscle of his lover’s shoulder.

 

Kagami inhaled, shuddered, and came. The condom did nothing to keep Aomine from feeling Kagami’s dick jerking and pulsing in his ass. A strange feeling, a  _surreal_  feeling, but coupled with the orgasm tearing through him, an amazing feeling.

 

It took some time for his brain to work, for his heart to stop racing, for the stars whirling in front of his eyes to fade away.

 

“I’m going to kick your ass.” He lifted his head when the strength returned to his body.

 

Kagami was smiling, a soft, gentle, satisfied smile, a smile that reached all the way to his beautiful, crimson eyes.

 

“It was worth it.” Even his voice was soft now. His fingers trailed up and down Aomine’s back. Petting him, soothing him, taming him.

 

Every ounce of energy he possessed, which admittedly wasn’t much after that climax, went in to keeping his body from arching like a cat into those big and comforting hands.

 

“You won’t be thinking that when I tear you a new one,” he replied gruffly, cutting his eyes away from Kagami’s suddenly knowing gaze.

 

The other man made a non-committal noise and settled deeper into the pillows behind him.

 

Eyebrows drawing together, Aomine fixed Kagami with a glare. “You think you’re pretty smart, huh?”

 

“I think I am pretty lucky.” The open and honest look on his face, a look so at odds with his normal idiocy, flayed Aomine to the core. “Your mouth is hanging open, Aomine,” Kagami continued with a husky laugh, causing Aomine to shut his mouth so fast his teeth snapped together.

 

“I hate you,” Aomine murmured without heat.

 

“No you don’t.”

 

He sighed dramatically. “No, I don’t.” A leering grin followed. “You know, I’m gonna do you next, right? Gonna do you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight.”

 

To his satisfaction, a hint of fear entered Kagami’s eyes. Good, let him stew on that for a while.

 

“But, not right now. Need sleep.” The words were already slurring. Cumming twice in such a short time took it out of a guy.

 

They got rid of the condom, cleaned as best they could without leaving the bed, and drifted off. Limbs twined around each other, heads sharing the same pillow, they slept. Later, Aomine would swear it was the best damn sleep of his entire life.

The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't long, wasn't particularly deep, but I hope it fed the need of those searching high and low for some KagaAo action. Is that hunger satiated just a bit? 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and commenting on my stuff. You will never know how much I adore you for it.


End file.
